


Aren't Dog's Just The Best?!

by TheMarchBunnyMadness



Series: That Generic Humanstuck Au No One Asked For That Happened Anyway [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Humanstuck, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Who Knows?, hinted - Freeform, innocent Tavros, lol, might make this a series, socially awkward Tavros, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarchBunnyMadness/pseuds/TheMarchBunnyMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of intense partying, Gamzee finds himself in a house he's not too familiar with. Luckily, there's a sweet lil'guy there to clear things up.</p>
<p>(Not as dirty as I may be making this sound...sorry. Based off of a prompt that I shall link at the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't Dog's Just The Best?!

The first thing that woke him up, was the gentle sound of the ceiling fan above.

Gamzee's heavy eyelids pulled open, his gaze falling onto the fan above; now fixated with the gentle whirring as the blades spun round and round and round. After a while, the gentle spinning made him dizzy and he had to glance away, slowly turning his head and letting his gaze fall on the window above; blinds pulled open and letting drafts of bright light pour in. It was then he realised he was laying on the ground.

Just as his mind caught up with that thought, so did his body; his back letting out an uncomfortable groan from being stretched out on a firm surface. This would definately be going down in his book of 'stupid things that Gamzee does that he regrets later' (written by Karkat Vantas, no doubt.)

It was then that two slender legs shuffled into view, followed by a soft " _ahem._ " Gamzee looked up the legs, followed by a body towards the face at the top.  _Hey!_ Gamzee's brain chirped.  _That's Rufio's lil'bro!_

Gamzee remembered that Kurloz had told him about Rufioh's brother; saying that the kid was definitely Gamzee's age, not that you could tell. And seeing the guy again definitely confirmed that. Rufio's brother was smaller and slender in frame, with big brown eyes and carried an innocent demeanour to him. The boy wore dark blue pyjamas, his small mohawk frayed and curled from sleep. "G-goodmorning," chirped the boy.

Gamzee ever so desperately wanted to answer - like a normal human being would - but seemed so wrapped up by his odd joy of seeing Rufio's brother again, that all he managed was a small grunt and the flail of his arm, likely an attempt to wave or high five or...something. The boy just smiled, slightly.  _Aw, what a cute lil'motherfucker,_  thought Gamzee. ...what's _his name again?_

Gamzee knew it. He could remember Kurloz and Rufio telling him; but the actual letters seemed lost in translation.

Damn his hangover! Damn it all!

"Sorry you, um," fumbled the boy. "Had to sleep there...I, um...I thought you would have left by now. N-Not that I want you to go! Just that...um...your room mate left, so..." The sentence failed to finish, left with a soft sigh of slight worry.

"S'all right, bro," grinned Gamzee. "I get it. You don't want a motherfucker getting all up in your space."

"Um..." the boy stared at him for a moment. "...yeah...I guess."

Gamzee sat up, his back crunching as he did. He realised that his shirt was gone, and he was just lying in the middle of the living room in just his trousers; surrounded by one or two cans of beer. He did have a small blanket wrapped over his legs, now tangled. Gamzee's vision blurred briefly, so he blinked a few times to try a get his sight to return to normal. "You alright?" the boy asked. "D-do you need something?"

"Nah, it's cool, bro," grinned Gamzee, rubbing his eyes. "How'd I even get here?"

"Oh, um," the boy fumbled. "Some of Rufioh's friends moved you in here after you passed out in the garden...I think they thought you'd wake up, but you kind of just...stayed here. That's why I put the blanket there, in case you got cold."

"Aw, you did that?" Gamzee beamed, pulling the blanket free from his legs. "Thanks a bunch, motherfucker."

The boy stared at him, briefly, then asked, "W-why do you keep saying that?"

Gamzee frowned. "Say what?"

"The...the 'm' word," stated the boy. "I mean, I don't think it's offensive or anything. I just...I don't think you're always saying it right."

Gamzee stared at the boy for a moment, still not quiet gathering what he was saying.

"Never mind," the boy mumbled, stepping away from Gamzee. The boy then stopped in his tracks, and spun back round the face Gamzee. "Oh, uh, Gamzee do you-"

"Hey," smiled Gamzee. "How the fuck do you know my name?"

The boy frowned; unsure if Gamzee was mad about the fact or actually happy. "Uh...Aradia told me...actually."

"Isn't that fucking amazing, though?" beamed Gamzee. "I mean...I don't really remember your name, but you know mine-" The boy frowned. "-isn't that the fucking cutest shit ever?!"

"N-no," fumbled the boy. "Not really..."

Gamzee, still smiling, nodded. "Nah, bro. It is. Trust me." Gamzee paused, then continued, "And now look at us; chatting like there's no a fucking care in the world. Did we even talk last night or is this shit starting now?"

"N-no," mumbled the boy. "We did talk last night."

Gamzee stared at the boy, blankly, so the boy kept going;

"I met you last night, actually. I saw you in the backyard, patting my dog at 3 in the morning. And when I asked you what you were doing, you slurred something about dogs being great," The boy trailed off, smiling briefly like he was remembering a whimsical experience. Then his smile dropped; "And then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out."

Even Gamzee lost his smile. "Oh, sorry bro."  _Well...that was fucking embarrassing._

The boy shrugged. "It's alright. Rufioh has some crazy friends that have done worse..." The boy thought for a minute. "He has this friend called Cronos who... _never mind._ " The boy shifted on his feet, like he was about to leave again, when he added, "I'm, um...I'm Tavros, by the way. Tavros Nitram." Tavros extended his hand to Gamzee. As Gamee was about to reply, Tavros fumbled, "Th-though I suppose you already knew my last name if you know Rufioh. That was, um...kinda dumb of me to point out again."

Gamzee leaned up and shook Tavros' hand. "Gamzee Makara. Though I guess you already knew that."

Tavros smiled, then suddenly yelped, "Oh, I know what I was going to ask you! U-um...do you want to call your friend? I-I mean, your room mate. Karkat...right?"

"Yeah, I'll call him," assured Gamzee.

"Y-you can use my phone, if y-you like," offered Tavros. "O-or, um, your phone. Not that I'm assuming you don't have a phone or anything. I'm sure you do."

While Tavros went off on a slight tangent (about how sorry he was for making it sound like he thought Gamzee was poor or homeless or something), Gamzee couldn't help but smile at the prospects of seeing Rufioh's younger brother again after all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to all that have to bear witness to my cringy attempt to write as Gamzee :o(
> 
> The prompt - ‘i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night’ au  
> More can be found here: http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/112392287541/list-of-aus-to-consider-where-one-or-both-of-ur  
> (Let us all pray that the link works...T.T)


End file.
